Transferring an invalid person between a bed and a wheelchair, standing position, commode, chair, walker, and/or a toilet can be a labor intensive and time consuming task. It can take multiple people and can cause injury to the invalid person and caregivers if errors are made during transfer. Systems exist that assist in transferring the patient. For example, transfer beds, transfer wheelchairs and Hoyer lifts.
Current systems typically require that a wheelchair having wheels smaller than a conventional wheelchair is used to transfer a patient from a wheelchair to a bed. This is undesirable because it can limit the mobility of the patient in the chair to a distance and terrain that a wheelchair with smaller wheels can travel about.
Current systems are typically limited in that when a wheelchair is positioned with respect to a bed for patient transfer, there is a gap between the seat of the wheelchair and the bed. In some systems, a patient can be caught in the gap, requiring manual assistance.
Current systems require that a wheelchair back rest be manually removed for a patient transfer between a wheelchair and a bed. This is undesirable because it requires manual intervention during the patient transfer.